Majiah (Retrolight)
Summary Majiah (Retrolight) is an OC created by Luxardel. Before the radioactive accident occurred, Dianah Brown was due to give birth to a baby girl. But since she was exposed to that radiation, she and the baby were exposed to its poisoning. While many affected by it mutated into Deformed Mutagens, she and the child survived. That child is Majiah. Majiah is a miracle child who shouldn't have survived birth, and yet she not only lived but also became a pureblood mutagen. She first discovered that she had powers to control when her school bully, Ghraze, crossed the line and ticked her off. After running away and gaining a clearer understanding of what was happening to her from Markus, a member of Project Fallen Angel (PFA), she eventually made the decision to assist them in controlling the rampaging Mutagens. She usually keeps to herself when it comes to socializing, but if she feels comfortable around you, she will open up. Having said that, she is much more open when she becomes Retrolight. She loves classic video games and is really good at platformers. Luckily, that is what her powers are based off of. Once she realizes that she has the ability to make a difference, she decides to fight with PFA to "return the world to light." This is also why she chose the codename Retrolight. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Majiah Nicole Brown (Codename: Retrolight) '''Origin: 'Retrolight '''Gender: Female Age: '''14 years old '''Classification: Pureblood Mutagen (Mutant Human) Stats Tier: High 5-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability, Elemental Manipulation, Absorption (Radiation of any type), Radiation Manipulation, Radioactive Aura (User emits radiation when powers are activated), Has the ability to heavily damage opponents by jumping on top of them, Has the ability to create any power-up that grants one ability at a time (only one power-up can be used at a time.), Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Swordmaster, Transformation, limited Resurrection (can revive only 3 times through power-up), limited Invulnerability (short period after revival). Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level '(Defeated a member of The Divine Resonance who could destroy a dwarf star.) 'Speed: Speed of Light (Through power-up.) Lifting Strength: Moon Level '(Hurled rocks as heavy as the moon at a member of The Divine Resonance.) 'Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Level '(Landed a blow on a Divine Resonance Member capable of destroying a Dwarf Star.) 'Durability: Dwarf Star Level '(Withstood an attack that could destroy a Dwarf Star using a defense power-up.) 'Stamina: High '(can generate enough radiation power to last for days.) 'Range: Dwarf Star Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: '''Can lose all power for a short amount of time if defeated by another Mutagen, Hard time to fight by the rules of first-person shooters, vulnerable to radiation absorption, can only cause physical damage by jumping on a target. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Power-Up: Majiah can generate one orb that can grant one out of any ability she wants. She can only consume one orb at a time. She can discard an ability or take staggering damage to get rid of it. * Firelight: '''Majiah consumes a fire orb that allows her to fight with fireballs. One of her most used power-ups. * '''Winglight: Majiah consumes an orb that gives her powerful wings. Can fly at incredible speeds and create powerful gusts. One of her most used power-ups. * Swordlight: '''Majiah consumes a sword orb that allows her to conjure a sword to fight with. The sword can also shoot slashes of radiation energy. One of her most used power-ups. * '''Shellight: Majiah consumes an orb with a shell emblem that equips her with a shell. The shell can block any type of attack. Her back is always protected, and she can withdrawal into the shell at any time for full protection. One of her most used power-ups. * Magelight: '''Majiah consumes an orb with a witch hat emblem that transforms her into a Mage. She can turn weak enemies into frogs, which allows for easier jump attacks. She can also glide and shoot big balls of magic power that contain random status ailments (poison, paralysis, sleep, blind, etc.). * '''Ultraviolight: '''Majiah consumes a big orb with the radiation hazard symbol in it and transforms into a very powerful state. Strength, speed, and durability levels spike and five abilities can be used at once. Takes a great deal of juice (radiation) to activate, but the form can last up to thirty minutes. At full charge, Majiah can only use this ability twice before recharging. * '''Hiddenlight: When Majiah has used up all of her radiation, an orb of neon green, orange, and blue violet appears. Consuming the orb equips Majiah with a sort of negative form that cancels and absorbs any radiation attack regardless of its strength. The form can then utilize any ability at any time, but the ability is completely random. Hiddenlight comes in the form of an ambiguous outfit that is a separate entity from Majiah. If Majiah doesn't restore her own radiation levels within a certain time, Hiddenlight will begin to consume her life. While somewhat unreliable, it is a last ditch effort used to escape or buy time for Majiah to recover radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Teenagers Category:Elemental Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:The Revert Series Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists